Max Havoc: Ring of Fire
Category:FilmsCategory: (2006)/Media | directed by = Terry Ingram | written by = Donald Martin; Terry Ingram | produced by = Christian Arnold-Beutel; John F.S. Laing; Rob Lycar; Lindsay MacAdam; Tim McGrath; Chris Peschken; Kirk Shaw; Stacey Shaw Associate producer Stacey Shaw is credited as Stacey Belecos Shaw in this film.; Michael Sloan; Randall H. Zalken Associate producer Randall H. Zalken is credited as Randy Zalken in this film. | music by = John Sereda; Paul Michael Thomas | cinematography = Anthony C. Metchie | edited by = Dave Czerwinski | distributed by = Insight Film Studios | release date(s) = July 28th, 2006 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon (2004) | followed by = }} Max Havoc: Ring of Fire is a Canadian independent film of the action genre. It is the sequel to 2004's Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon and was directed by Terry Ingram. The screenplay was written by Donald Martin and Michael Stokes and was produced by Insight Film Studios. It premiered in Canada on July 28th, 2006. The film stars Mickey Hardt reprising his role as kickboxer-turned-photographer, Max Havoc. Plot Cast Appearances * Max Havoc * Suzy Blaine * Roger Tarso * Sister Caroline * Emile * Andy Bigelow * Denise Blaine * Reynolds * Pio * Ramone * Valentine * Washington :* Seattle * * Organized crime * Kickboxing * Lieutenant * Mobster * Newscaster * Photographer * Police officer * Reporter * Tennis * Thug * Warrior Notes * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire redirects to this page. * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire was filmed in Langley and Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Max Havoc: Ring of Fire (2006); Filming locations. * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire premiered on home video in DVD format on September 12th, 2006. * Actor Samuel Patrick Chu is credited as Samuel Chu in this film. * Actor Jorge Vargas is credited as Jorgito Vargas in this film. * Actor Byron Briscoe is credited as Byron Brisco in this film. Fun Facts * This is Terry Ingram's third film as a director and his first project that was not a television movie. Prior to shooting Max Havoc, Terry directed numerous episodes of various television programs. * Actor Dean Cain is best known for playing the role of Clark Kent, aka Superman on the TV series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Recommendations See also * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire media * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire images * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire miscellaneous External Links * * * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2006/Films Category:July, 2006/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:M/Films Category:Terry Ingram/Director Category:Donald Martin/Writer Category:Michael Stokes/Writer Category:Christian Arnold-Beutel/Executive producer Category:John F.S. Laing/Executive producer Category:Rob Lycar/Producer Category:Lindsay MacAdam/Associate producer Category:Tim McGrath/Executive producer Category:Chris Peschken/Executive producer Category:Kirk Shaw/Producer Category:Stacey Shaw/Associate producer Category:Michael Sloan/Executive producer Category:Randall H. Zalken/Associate producer Category:John Sereda/Composer Category:Paul Michael Thomas/Composer Category:Anthony C. Metchie/Cinematographer Category:Dave Czerwinski/Editor Category:Suzanne Serwatuk/Voice actor